A conventional tail gate is rotatably installed to the upper part of the vehicle using two hinges. Gas lifts are installed on left and right sides, and the tail gate has a double panel structure in which an internal panel is bonded to an external panel, and at the lower side of a gate glass, a tail gate trim is fixedly attached to the internal panel to enhance the look of the inside of the vehicle. There may not be enough space to move the tail gate if another vehicle or obstacle is adjacent to it.